The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an anchoring arrangement for anchoring a dynamically loaded bundle or bunch of wires in an anchoring means, such as an anchoring head or anchoring sleeve. The wires of such wire bundle can serve, for instance, for anchoring off-shore structures.
Due to the action of the waves in the sea, the anchoring cables are exposed, at the location of exit from the anchoring head, to pronounced dynamic loads and deflection forces. Hence, at these locations particular protective measures are needed.